


Ms. Idiot and the Unanswered Zoom Calls

by MissSaikou (orphan_account)



Category: Angela Anaconda (Animated Series)
Genre: Arson, F/F, Meme, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Calls & Telephones, Taco Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissSaikou
Summary: So we all know that Angela and Nanette had a nine-hour-long fuckfest at the Tapwater Springs nude beach, but how did this affect anything? In this story, we will find out.
Relationships: Angela Anaconda/Nanette Manoir
Kudos: 1





	Ms. Idiot and the Unanswered Zoom Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Down the Wrong Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550766) by [MissSaikou (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissSaikou). 



> I swear this is the last down the wrong road related fic

Gina's POV

I was casually taking a shit after eating taco bell until I received a phone call from Ms. Idiot. I asked her what was wrong, as she seemed suspicious. She replied, "Where have Angela and Nanette been for the past four hours? They missed their Zoom classes!" I told her this, "Ephegenia was nearby, and so she texted me that Angela and Nanette have been having endless lesbian sex at the nude beach!" Ms. Idiot was shocked. We both drove to the Tapwater Springs nude beach and found what Ephegenia saw. Not only did I see that, but I saw Bunny Manoir complaining about Angela and Nanette's beach sex. I went back home and took a nap. After five hours, we saw on the news that same sex couples have been banned from entering the Tapwater Springs nude beach due to this event. That's the end of my story.


End file.
